Phillip & Aurora's life together
by spicebutterfly
Summary: When Phillip and Aurora are even married. This is a short one. Aurora is pregnant with his first child.


**This is my first Sleeping Beauty fanfiction this is where Phillip and Aurora got married she finally cannot wait for their baby to be born so she has final month of her pregnancy.**

"Phillip, I can't wait to have my baby very soon. And I can't wait for my water to break." Aurora said as she rubbing her huge stomach while her husband Philip place his hands on "Of course you will have your baby, and I know I can't wait for your water to break either."

"I bet we're having a girl."

"Yea or a boy kind of."

"Ow. Phillip I'm having cramps."

"Are you alright sweetheart...I know you've been having contractions."

"Yes I have, and I really need to get upstairs."

"Okay I will help you get upstairs but I can help you."

"Philip! The cramps are really bad!"

"I think your water is broken!"

"I think my water broke Philip, this really hurts."

"I know it hurts Aurora it hurts, let me carry you upstairs."

"Okay first things first. I want you to breathe in and out while I'm gonna go get the doctors. You stay right here."

"Are you promise that you're gonna be back because I'm having labor pains."

"Okay. While they're coming, I'm gonna go boil some water, towel and bring some scissors while doctor is coming upstairs to check on you while you are in labor." Phillip said

Aurora smile and say "I love you Phillip."

Philip walk to her and kiss her and say "I love you too, Aurora."

"Phillip, This really hurts."

"I know it is sweetheart, just breathe but don't push until I get back, just talk to the baby."

"Ok Phillip, please hurry." Aurora sigh "Baby, I just know you're a girl. For all these months I've been thinking of you; and your daddy's getting help and then coming back, we're doing great sweetie. I hope nothing goes wrong with us, because I'm just scared; it's my first time giving birth to you."

"Phillip goes downstairs while he let the doctors in and said "Oh hello there, you're arrived!"

"What can I do for you?"

"My wife is upstairs is having a baby right now."

"Where is she?"

"She's upstairs. I'll go tell her."

The doctor will say "Okay, tell her that we're here."

Phillip runs upstairs and tells Aurora and say "Aurora, are you alright?"

Aurora will say "Of course I am Phillip where are the-"

Phillip keeps her quiet and say "Shh. The doctor's already here sweetie, they're coming to check on you to see if you're having contractions."

"Phillip, I'm really scared."

"I know you are sweetheart, but I'm gonna hold your hand."

"Phillip, I can't do this! I just can't!"

"Trust me. I will never leave your side...you can do this. I know you can!"

"Phillip, I'm really scared."

"I know you are Aurora, but I'll just hold your hand tight and never let go."

"I need to push!"

"Okay the doctor is coaching you right now!"/span/p

The doctor will coach her as she started pushing

"I can't do it Phillip, I just can't!"

"You have to try trust me!"

"I'm really scared Phillip, this hurts too much!"

"I know Aurora, you're doing great. Just hang in there. Breathe in and out."

"I just want this baby out now!"

"Okay you can do this, you're a pretty strong girl."

"I need to push!"

"I know I know you do do sweetheart, but I know how much it hurts."

Aurora will push harder as she squeeze Phillip's hand tight

"Phillip, I can't push anymore. I feel the head coming out!"

"Okay, you're doing great just keep push harder. Just breathe in.

"I'm going to kill you Phillip for putting me in this much pain!"

"Aurora no! Please stop! Don't do this! Just try to relax please!"

"Phillip, I can't do this anymore. I'm so tired."

"Just try and breathe in...one more push you're almost there..."

"Phillip this hurts so bad!"

"Yes it is really bad."

"Aurora did her last push and then heard her baby first cry.

"Oh my god! She's out Aurora, you did it!"

"Can I see her?"

Phillip will clean the baby while he got the scissors to cut the cord as he gave his baby girl to her.

"Yes you can see her, she's our baby."

"Oh my god Phillip she's beautiful."

"Yes she is and she has my eyes and your hair."

"I want to have more children Phillip, our daughter looks like you."

"Yes she does looks like me and I know Aurora I always wanted children, she is beautiful. I mean I want girls, I always wanted girls."

"Look Phillip she, has your eyes."

"Of course she does honey. She's beautiful!"

"What should we name her?"

"I think we shall name her Phoebe. She's very beautiful!"

"I love that name too."

"It's beautiful and I love it!"

"This makes me want to have another baby."

"Of course it does makes you wanna have another baby."

"Because we have a girl I want to have another one."

"Of course you do sweetheart, I always wanted another girl."

"I love children.

"I love children too Aurora."

"Do you want to hold her?"

"Of course I want hold her, she's beautiful!"

"She our little girl."

"Yes she is our little girl."

"Do you want to hold her?"

"Of course I want to hold her, she's so gorgeous!"

Aurora will hand Phillip the baby and say "That's your father."

"She's so beautiful, hello my little girl, you're so gorgeous and beautiful!"

"She's our little girl."

"Yes she is our little girl, she's beautiful!"

"I've loved the way we made to have our baby."

"I loved the way that we made love together."

Aurora will kiss her husband and say "We both did made her."

"Like we are having children."

"We were on our honeymoon together."

"We sure did." Aurora said "It's really romantic love!"

"She'll take my place as queen someday." Aurora said

"Yep. We are the king and queen. She's the princess." Phillip said

"She's our future queen." Aurora said

"Yes she is going to be our future queen." Phillip said

"When I pass on she'll be next in line."

"Of course she will be in the future."

"I love you." Aurora kiss her husband.

"I love you too Aurora." Phillip smiles and said.

"When do you want another baby?"

"Whenever we want anytime."

**Anyway thank you for reading I hope you enjoy this, it'll be for me some help but I always do.**


End file.
